


Of Coffee Shops and Motorcycles

by Alyssa_85



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Confusion, Crushes, Established Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Flirting, M/M, Multi, Mutual Pining, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 22:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17817095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Keith is a barista in the local coffee shop, where his two crushes, Shiro and Lance, regular. He watches from afar until one fateful day he drops his tray.





	Of Coffee Shops and Motorcycles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sasuhina_gal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasuhina_gal/gifts).



> This is my Valentines poly exchange for Leandra (sasuhinasno1fan on Tumblr).
> 
> I've never written Keith/Lance or a poly ship before so I hope it's okay!!

Keith watched them from across the room. Every single day the two cute guys from his chemistry class came into the coffee shop he worked at. They'd sit in the same booth, order the same things. A routine Keith had gotten used to.

The bigger, buffer one was smoking, so hot he was sure it would burn to touch him. Or be touched by him. Keith shook his head, tearing his eyes away from the couple as a new customer stepped in front of the counter.

As soon as the customer was dealt with, Keith's eyes trailed back to the couple. The smaller guy wasn't convectively attractive, but something about his beady eyes and far too pointy chin had Keith weak in the knees every time he saw him. He also had a killer smile. They both did.

“Kogane, go collect the mugs,” his boss ordered, handing him a black tray. “Then you can head out.”

“Okay, thank you.” Keith took the tray, then headed out from behind the counter. He walked between tables, collecting the mugs on the tray.

“Excuse me?” Keith froze. The big buff guy had called out to him and his brain was short-circuiting. Keith turned, planning on walking to them, but promptly tripped, throwing the tray of mugs across the floor, smashing them into pieces.

“Fuck me,” he muttered, laying face first on the floor, dreading looking up. “Fuck my life.”

“Are you okay?!” The buff man asked. Keith turned his head to see him kneeling beside him. Keith groaned.

“I'm fine.” He shifted, getting onto his knees and began collecting the smashed mugs.

“Here, let me help.”

“No, no, it's okay, you don't have to do that.”

The man didn't listen, instead motioning killer smile guy over. “Lance, you get those bits over there, okay?”

“Sure.”

The man, Lance, knelt down a few steps away from them, picking up the larger pieces. Keith watched in awe as the two hot strangers helped him clean up his own clumsy mess.

“T-thanks…” He said, collecting the pieces closest to him and placing them on a tray.

“Hey, man, we got this, you go and grab a broom or something for the smaller pieces,” Lance replied, grinning at him. “And perhaps don’t fall quite so hard for us next time, yeah?”

“I...I…”

“Lance, be quiet and keep cleaning.” The buffer man turned to Keith. “A bag to put the pieces in would be good too.” He flashed him his own killer smile, hand on Keith’s arm.

Keith was sure his heart stopped. Were they flirting with him? He shook his head, that was a stupid idea, they were already a couple, why would they be flirting with him? “Bag and broom got it.” He got to his feet and rushed off.

“What was all that commotion, Kogane?”

“I tripped, sir, dropped the mugs.”

“Make sure it’s cleaned up properly, and be careful of your hands.”

“Yes, sir.” Keith watched his boss walk away, before digging around in the supply closet for the dustpan and brush along with a black sack. Once he’d got them he headed back to Lance and the buff man.

“We got the biggest pieces,” the buff man said as Keith knelt back down. “Just need to sweep the smaller shards.”

“You really didn't need to help, but thank you.”

“Don't sweat it…” Lance's eyes dropped to Keith's name tag. “Keith. We always like to help a damsel in distress.”

Keith glared. “I'm no damsel, thank you very much.”

“He's just teasing you. He thinks you're cute.” The bigger man grinned.

Keith glanced at him. Was this guy serious? “Well… thanks. I think?”

“Shiro, c'mon, man, why you gotta embarrass me like that?” Lance whined, pouting. “There's nothing cute about Mr Mullet here.”

Shiro placed a hand on Keith's shoulder. “Truth is, we've wanted a way to get you into conversation with us. I can't say I imagined it happening quite like this though.”

“W-what's going on?” Keith asked, looking between them.

“Well, we both think you're cute, so we wanted to get to know you better.”

“Shiro, I think you're scaring him.” Lance stepped in. “Let's just finish cleaning this up and then we can talk properly. Your shift is already over, right?”

“H-how do you know that?”

“You've been watching us, and Keith, we've been watching you.”

“And you say I'm scaring him,” Shiro scolded, taking on Keith's shocked expression. “Lance is right, though, we should get the last of these pieces.” He took the dustpan and brush from Keith and began sweeping the floor, while Lance picked the black tray covered in broken china up and headed to the bin.

Keith didn't move. He just watched them work, heart pounding uncomfortably in his chest. He was confused. They both thought he was cute? They'd been watching him back? They were both… nice?

Keith was pulled out of his thoughts by Shiro holding a hand out to him. He hesitated, before letting the large man help him to his feet. “Come join us? I'll grab you a drink, what do you want?”

“Oh, I'm fine, thank you.”

“Do you have somewhere to be?” Lance questioned, leading Keith to the table.

Keith thought about it, he did have an art lecture, but the thought of going to that over having a drink with the hot couple he'd been crushing on for months just didn't interest him. He shook his head. “No, I'm free.”

“Cool.” Lance scooted into the booth. “Don't be shy, Keith, there's space for everyone.” He patted the seat beside him.

“I'm not shy.” Keith got into the booth beside him. “I just don't often talk to people.”

“Explains the hair.”

“What the fuck does that mean?”

“Well, no sociable person has a mullet in this day and age.”

Keith screwed his fist up. “There's nothing wrong with my hair.”

“Your hair is lovely, Keith,” Shiro said, finally joining them at the table again. “Lance is just jealous.”

Lance pouted. “I'm not jealous of anything.”

“Keith, I got you a super sweet latte. I've seen you sneak sweets into your mouth in class, I figured you have a sweet tooth.”

Keith couldn’t stop the blush that spreads across his cheeks. He couldn't believe someone had actually seen that, much less Shiro. “... Thanks.”

“So…” Shiro started, pushing the mug towards him. “You're an art major?”

“Yeah.” Keith wraps his hands around the warm mug. “Not that I'm any good.”

Shiro raised his eyebrows. “I've only seen your doodles, Keith, but even those are good.” He placed a hand on Keith's arm from across the table. “Those lion tattoos, are they your design?”

“The ones on my back? How do you know about those?”

“I saw you boxing the other day. You looked good, by the way. We should train together sometime.”

Keith couldn't stop the blush. “Oh… I didn't know anyone was around. Yeah, they're mine. I had a few different ones, but those were my favourite.”

“Then your art is amazing, Keith.”

Lance cut in, clearing his throat. “Now I have to see those tattoos too.”

Keith shook his head. “No, I never wanted anyone to see them, that's why I train alone.”

“Why get them if you won't show them off?”

“They're for me.” Keith glared at him. “I'm under no obligation to show anyone anything that's on my body.”

Shiro laughed. “I'm very sorry I saw them, I really didn't mean to.”

“Shiro, that didn't sound like a sincere apology.”

“Well, it was, Lance. I don't want you to feel awkward around us, Keith, so I'm sorry if me saying that made you uncomfortable.”

“Oh, no, it's fine. It was an accident, I should have been more careful.”

They sat in awkward silence and Keith wished he'd just gone to his art lecture. He kept his eyes on the mug in his hand, not wanting to make eye contact with either of the men staring intently at him.

“Keith…” it was Shiro who broke the silence, reaching across the table and taking Lance's hand in his. “We really would like to get to know you better. Tell us everything.”

“... like what?”

“What do you do for fun?” Lance asked, smiling slightly at him. “You know, hobbies?”

“Art, that's pretty much it.”

“C'mon, there has to be other things.”

“Well, I like boxing, obviously. Oh, and boxing. I also like to work on my bike with a friend who rocks at mechanics.”

Shiro grinned. “A motorbike?”

Keith nodded. “She's a beauty. Red and black. She's parked outside if you want to see her?”

“I want to,” Lance confirmed. “I want to see you ride her.”

Keith eyed him. “I can give you a ride… you know… if you want.”

“Really?”

“I have a spare helmet. I can only do one at a time though.”

Shiro shook his head. “Just Lance I'm afraid, I only do moving things that I'm fully inclosed in.” He held up his arm, only then did Keith notice it wasn't quite the same as his. “It's a long story.”

“It's not long, he just doesn't like to talk about it,” Lance said, placing a hand on Shiro's prosthetic. “He's just too proud to say so.”

Keith doesn't question it, if Shiro doesn't want to talk, he won't push him. “I think your arm looks great.”

“Thanks.”

“Shall we go then?” Lance asked, bouncing excitedly in his chair.

Shiro laughed. “Lance, calm down, let Keith finish his coffee first.”

Lance pouted. “Hurry up, mullet, I want to go now!”

“Does he always act this childish?”

“You'll get used to it,” Shiro replied with a smile, “if you want to that is,” he added, almost like an afterthought.

“... I want to.” He confirmed, bringing the mug to his lips and finishing the last few mouthfuls.

“Great.” Shiro took the cup from Keith. “I'll take these to the counter, meet you guys outside, okay?” He stood up from the booth, holding his hand out to Keith. Keith eyed him, but took the offered hand, letting Shiro pull him from the chair. Shiro did the same for Lance, who in return kissed Shiro's lips softly.

“See you outside, babe,” Lance said, grabbing Keith's hand himself. “Let's go!” Lance dragged Keith away before Shiro could say anything else. “Where is she?”

“In the back, we should wait for Shiro first.”

Lance whined low in his throat but dropped Keith's hand. “Fine,” he drawled, crossing his arms.

It was only a few seconds later that the door opens and Shiro walks out, small white bag in hand. “I got you both a present.” Lance instantly went for the bag, but Shiro held it out of reach. “Nope, you can have it when you're back. Where's this bike then, Keith?”

“Round the back, follow me.” Keith led them behind the building to the staff car park. “It's that one over there.” He pointed at a line bike at the far end of the lot.

“Oh my god!” Lance exclaimed, racing off towards it.

“That's yours? I've seen it outside campus, but didn't realise it belongs to you.”

“Yup, all mine. You sure I can't tempt you with a ride?”

Shiro shook his head. “I'm alright, you take Lance out, I'll wait outside the café.” He took Keith's hand, letting Keith lead him to the bike. “You ready for the ride, Lance?”

“Of course!” He ran his fingers over the body. “God, mullet, she's beautiful.”

“Thanks. I call her Red.”

“Makes sense.”

Keith popped the trunk where he kept his spare helmet. “I left mine in the back, so I'll grab that before we go.” He handed the helmet to Lance. “You best put that on if you want a ride.”

“It's hideous.” Lance turned the blue and red helmet in hand. “Like, actually bad. These colours don't go together at all.”

“I don't care, I'm not taking you anywhere helmetless.” He kicked the stand and began walking the bike to the front. “You coming or what?”

Lance and Shiro followed Keith out, hands intertwined. They stood by as Keith kicked the stand back down and headed into the café, returning minutes later with a black and red helmet, that perfectly matched his bike.

“Woah, even your helmet looks cool,” Shiro complimented, a hand on Keith's shoulder. “You will both come back in one piece, right?”

Lance kissed his cheek. “We'll be fine, babe, I'm sure Keith will be a great driver.”

Shiro hesitated, leaning close to Lance. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Shiro, but seriously, we'll be fine.”

Keith patted his shoulder. “I've been riding since I was sixteen, never once crashed, I promise I'll bring him back in one piece.”

“It goes for you too, Keith, I want you back in one piece.” He leaned closer, lips almost brushing Keith's cheek. “How else would we take you on another date?”

Keith's brain short-circuited, cheeks going a deep shade of red. “We'll be back. Lance, helmet on.” Keith shoved his own helmet on before climbing on the front. Lance kissed Shiro one last time before putting his own helmet on. Keith short-circuited a second time when Lance's arms wrap tightly around his waist and his head pressed into his back.

“D-do you have to hold so tight?” Keith stuttered, shifting just slightly backwards against him.

“You want me to fall off?!”

Keith stayed silent, then shook his head. “No. You ready?”

“Than I've ever been, let's go!”

They shouted a last goodbye at Shiro before Keith kicked the stand, revved the engine, then they were off. Lance's grip tightened as the bike sped off, fingers going white with the strength he was holding Keith.

Shiro watched them go, his heart racing at the thought of neither of them returning. He stayed on the wall outside the café for a good twenty minutes before the bike came back into view. He grinned widely at seeing them both alive and well.

Keith pulled up in front of him, kicking the stand on.

“Fucking hell! That was amazing!” Lance exclaimed, climbing off and taking his helmet off. “Seriously, that was so cool!”

Keith took his own helmet off, shaking out his hair and it was in that moment both Lance and Shiro knew they needed to keep him around, mouths dry at the beautiful sight in front of them.

“Enjoy that then? You seemed pretty damn scared to me,” Keith teased, hanging his helmet on the handlebars.

“Was not.”

“I'm going to have bruises in the shape of your fingerprints, Lance.”

“Shut up, mullet.” Lance linked arms with Shiro. “See, back safe and sound, not even a bruise.”

“On you,” Keith scoffed, putting Lance's helmet away. “I have ten.”

Shiro grinned. “I'm glad you're both safe.”

“What should we do now?” Lance asked, setting himself on Shiro's lap.

Keith looked between them. “I should go. I have work that needs to be done.” He got back onto his bike. “It's been fun.”

“Wait! Can we have your number?”

Keith nodded. They each handed their phones over, Keith tapped in his number in each of them.

“Don't be a stranger, Keith,” Shiro said, hand on Keith's shoulder.

Keith didn't say anything as he slipped his helmet on, kicked the stand and zoomed off with nothing but a wave of his hand.

* * *

 

When Keith returned home, the first thing he did was check his phone. He had two messages from unknown numbers.

_Hey, Keith, it's Shiro. Just wanted to say I had a good time with you today and would love to see you again. In a date way, not a friend way. Join Lance and me for dinner tomorrow? Ps. You're really cute._

And

_yo mullet you're really hot and i know shiro has already asked you about tomorrow so just let him know your answer also i really like your hair_

Keith grinned, holding the phone to his chest. A date. With both of them. Score.

“Who was that?” His roommate asked.

“... no one.” Keith held the phone to his chest and grinned wildly, before tapping out a reply to each of them.

_Hey, Shiro, I'd love to join you both for dinner, let me know a time and place and I'll be there. Ps. You're hot._

_Hi, Lance, I've let Shiro know I want to go out for dinner with you guys also, thanks, you should grow your own._


End file.
